- Night Duty -
by Fawkes'Flame123
Summary: Isaac rolled over. Scott had to fight with every fibre of his body not to let his mouth drop open. Isaac's chest was right there for Scott to gaze at... And oh, Isaac's perfect hip bones...that V-line...'Oh fuck,' Scott thought, 'I am in deep shit.' Isaac/Scott drabble based around 3x07. Rated T for sexual content and some swearing.


[**Disclaimer**: I don't own Teen Wolf.

Isaac/Scott drabble, based on 3x07, enjoy. Sexual content and some language.]

* * *

"Isaac!" a voice broke through Isaac's deep slumber. Isaac groaned and rolled over, pulling his pillow with him and covering his face. He snuggled further into the warmth of his bed, trying to block out the annoying voice that was insistent on waking him up.

"Isaac come on, man, _please_," the voice said again. Isaac groaned and huffed, pulling up the covers over his tall body in an attempt to tell the annoying voice to _'go away'_.'The voice let out a huff and within seconds Isaac's covers were pulled off. Isaac groaned into his pillow, groping around for his covers that had disappeared. Annoyed, Isaac rolled over and opened his sleepy eyes. His eyes lifted slowly to meet the sheepish smile of none other than Scott McCall. Isaac rolled his eyes and rolled back over, shoving his face back into his pillow.

"What do you want?" Isaac grumbled into his pillow. Unknown to Isaac but Scott's thoughts suddenly changed drastically. Scott just couldn't help himself – Scott's feelings for Isaac had amounted to a _lot_ more than friends recently. Despite his exasperated expression and slightly agitated mood, he had to admit, _damn_ Isaac looked _good_ in just a pair of loose boxers. Scott's eyes trailed over the large amount of skin exposed to him, Isaac's back was illuminated by the dim light from the slightly opened curtains. Scott gulped. He was pretty sure he was drooling. Seeing the Isaac's muscles contracted and relaxed, really made Scott want to kiss the bare skin, mark it, suck, touch...make it his, make _him_ his. His heart skipped a beat. His wolf whined, longingly. Scott's eyes trailed further down his back, noticing how _long_ he was. How his body became narrower leading up to his hips. _Oh god_. He had a cute butt. He cleared his throat and blushed bright red, looking at his feet for a moment.

"Umm, can you help take watch with me?" Scott asked finally breaking the silence that had settled over them, "I'm worried about mom."

Isaac rolled over. Scott had to fight with every fibre of his body not to let his mouth drop open. Isaac's chest was right there for Scott to gaze at... And _oh_, Isaac's perfect hip bones...that _V-line_..._'Oh fuck,' _Scott thought, _'I am in deep shit._' Scott was staring so much that he didn't notice Isaac's eyes were open.

"Like what you see?" Isaac smirked, running a hand through his curly locks. _'Damn him.'_ Scott jumped, his eyes snapping back up to Isaac's after staring at his boxers, well really wondering what was..._'No...No, stop it,'_ Scott blushed again and looked down at his feet, cursing his erratic heartbeat.

"Are you going to help or not?" Scott asked, avoiding the question, still blushing like a tomato and looking down at his feet again. Isaac was still smirking when he stood up.

"Sure," Isaac replied, stretching his arms upwards, revealing even more skin to Scott who looked up just at the wrong time_. 'Those damn_ _hip bones_,' Scott thought as his eyes caught sight of them again. Isaac smirked again. That _damn_ smirk. But not only that, this time he winked. _Yes, winked_. Scott jumped again, a squeak tumbling from his lips, feeling as though his face was on fire; he stared at his hands as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"You know McCall; if you want me you should just –

"I-I don't!" Scott squeaked, looking back up at Isaac, his voice rising to a particularly high level. Isaac just shrugged, grinning teasingly while he did so.

"If you say so," Isaac replied, bending down, '_oh yes, of course,_' Scott thought. Isaac picked up a top. Slowly, _very_ slowly. So slowly, Scott could see every muscle in his back moving, the way his spine curved, his legs moved..._'oh god, I'm so screwed,' _Scott thought. He's pretty sure he's hard and the arousal in the room is almost too much to take. The blush on his cheeks was so bright that he's pretty sure if a regular human was in here, they would notice it too, even in the dark. Scott looked away again from Isaac, who was chuckling, obviously enjoying this, as he shoved on some sweats. He turned to the shorter werewolf, a playful look still evident in his eyes. Scott felt his heart skip a beat. Isaac surely heard that. He stepped closer to Scott, the undeniable sexy smirk on his perfect face. Scott could feel his breath on his face. His lips were inches from his. Scott let out another incredibly pitiful squeak as his heart crawled up his throat.

"You _coming_ then, Scott?"


End file.
